1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool suspension device, and more particularly a tool suspension device that holds a tool and provides security and anti-thief features when displaying a tool with a tool head.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 15, a conventional tool suspension device in accordance with the prior art is composed of a back-plate (50) and a tool bracket (60) attached to the back-plate (50).
The back-plate (50) is rectangular and has a bottom edge, a top edge and two side edges. Two mortises (51) are respectively defined near the bottom edge and opposite side edges of the back-plate (50). A through hole (52) is defined in the back-plate (50) between each mortise (51) and the corresponding side edge.
The tool bracket (60) is substantially U-shaped with a receiving space (61) to hold a tool (not shown) and has two sides. An ear (62) is formed at each side of the receiving space (61). Each ear (62) has a face (not numbered) to abut the back-plate (50) and a lipped protrusion (64) formed on the face to engage the corresponding mortise (51) to attach the tool bracket (60) to the back-plate (50) to suspend a tool between the back-plate (50) and the tool bracket (60). A through hole (65) is defined in each ear (62) near the lipped protrusion (64) to align with the corresponding through hole (52) in the back-plate (50). A plug (63) with a shaft and two ends has a head (not numbered) on one end and a lip (not numbered) on the other end. The shaft is partially split longitudinally so the lip and the shaft can be pressed through the through hole (65) in the ear (62) and the through hole in the back-plate (52) and provide an anti-thief feature.
However, the conventional tool suspension device still has the following drawbacks:
1. The lipped protrusion (64) on the tool bracket (60) detachably engages the mortise (51) in the back-plate (50) to hold the tool on the tool suspension device. However, the lipped protrusion (64) is easily broken when the tool bracket (60) detaches from the back-plate (50) several times or when the tool bracket (60) holds a heavy tool. Therefore, the conventional suspension device is not durable.
2. When using the lipped protrusion (64) and the mortise (52) to mount the tool, the conventional suspension device further needs the plug (63) to achieve the anti-thief effect. Therefore, manufacturers need two attachment processes to assemble the conventional tool suspension device, and that makes the assembly of the conventional tool suspension device unnecessarily time-consuming and troublesome. Furthermore, production cost of the conventional tool suspension device is also raised.
To eliminate the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional tool suspension device, the present invention provides a tool suspension device that is conveniently assembled, which stably holds a tool on the tool suspension device.
A first objective of the invention is to provide a tool suspension device that is convenient to assemble or disassemble.
A second objective of the invention is to provide a tool suspension device that holds a tool stably.